1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation shaft support structure of a motor, and more particularly to a rotation shaft support structure of a motor, wherein the rotation shaft of a rotor of the motor has an end face rested on a support member, so that the rotor may form a stable rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat No. 6,290,471, issued on Sep. 18, 2001 to Horng, entitled by xe2x80x9cPivotal Structure for an Impeller of a Miniature Heat Dissipating Fanxe2x80x9d, comprises a casing provided with a shaft tube, a stator coil seat, a circuit board, and a balance plate. The shaft tube is provided with one or two bearings. The shaft of the impeller is pivoted in the shaft hole of the bearing. The end face of the shaft is rested on the closure member of the shaft tube. The annular magnet of the impeller may be induced with the stator coil seat and may attract the balance plate, so that the impeller may be rotated along a fixed track.
If the closure member of the shaft tube is made of metallic material, the closure member and the shaft tube may have a better combination. However, when the end face of the shaft of the impeller is rested on the closure member to rotate, friction noise is produced. If the closure member of the shaft tube is made of non-metallic material, when the end face of the shaft of the impeller is rested on the closure member to rotate, the friction noise may be reduced. However, the closure member made of non-metallic material cannot be combined with the shaft tube securely.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rotation shaft support structure of a motor, wherein the rotation shaft of a rotor of the motor has an end face rested on a support member which may be stably and rigidly combined in the inner wall of the shaft tube to form a positioning effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rotation shaft support structure of a motor including a shaft tube having an inner wall provided with at least one bearing. A seal member made of metallic material is securely combined on one end of the shaft tube. A support member made of a wear resistant non-metallic material is supported by the seal member. The support member has a resting portion, and one end of the rotation shaft may be rested on the resting portion to rotate in the bearing.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.